1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modular energy device for combining fuel cells to create a chemical reaction to generate electrical energy and a method of manufacturing a modular energy device, and more particularly to a direct methanol liquid feed system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology for fuel cells has been around for numerous years. The first fuel cells were used by Sir William Grove in 1838. A fuel cell is a type of electric battery which uses an electro-chemical reaction to generate the electricity. The fuel cells tend to run more cleanly and efficiently than the other methods currently used to produce energy, such as hydroelectricity plants, nuclear plants or thermoelectric generators, which use moving water, nuclear reactions or steam to generate electricity. A fuel cell works by placing an anode and cathode within an electrolyte solution. The gas or solution passes through the electrodes, causing a chemical reaction which creates electrical potential between the cathode and anode. The byproducts of the reaction within the fuel cell are generally benign, depending on the fuel source. A methanol fuel cell produces water and carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) as byproducts.
Fuel cells have been used in a variety of applications to generate electricity. The most anticipated application is in the automotive industry. Fuel cells have been used on space craft and submarines because they are very efficient and do not cause a problem with emissions. To date fuel cells have not been practical for use in automotive vehicles because of their exorbitant costs and the weight associated with having a fuel cell large enough to operate a car at the average speed and mileage range of an internal combustion engine automobile. Since a fuel cell generates energy more efficiently than an internal combustion engine, the cost of operating an automobile with a fuel cell power source would be proportionally less than operating an internal combustion engine automobile. Additionally, fuel cells may be operated with a variety of renewable fuel sources which are competitively priced fuels and should become more cost advantageous over time relative to non-renewable petroleum products.
Construction of a fuel cell power source has to date been labor intensive and very costly. Prior art in the field has focused on the fuels and the chemical reactions necessary to produce the necessary energy whereas few patents and/or other technology has focused on the actual construction of a commercially feasible power source.
In order to generate a commercially feasible quantum of energy, multiple fuel cells are typically combined in a device, structurally attached to be enclosed in a single system. However, these devices are typically sealed systems and cannot typically be taken apart to repair or replace any individual fuel cell. Further, such multiple units have not been designed for commercial use or production. Existing multiple units do not contemplate weight restrictions, the need for mass assembly, or the use of cost-efficient components and manufacturing processes. Thus, there is a need in the art for a commercially feasible modular energy device for use in combining fuel cells.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus for a modular energy device for combining fuel cells.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light weight and easily replaceable modular energy device assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a low cost manufacturing and processing alternative for making a modular energy device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved means of locating and connecting components within a modular energy device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved architecture for a modular energy device combining fuel cells to increase the output and power efficiency by using minimal fuel and oxidants.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel anode and cathode configuration for use in the modular energy device combining fuel cells to more efficiently use the fuel and oxidant necessary to create the electrical reaction.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved architecture for a modular energy device for an automobile.